


When the Red Crow Flys

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Nishinoya Yuu, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a normal weekend practice in the Karasuno gym, until it wasn't.*Please Read Warnings*
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Kiyoko-san?

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic descriptions of violence and death. Please leave ideas in the comments so I know what I could do better. Thank you!

No POV

It was a normal day of practice for Karasuno. The entire team was there, with the exception of Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and Narita. They all had plans or chores that had to be done. The squeak of shoes against the gym floor could be heard from far outside the gym. Of course, inside was the team. "Bakayama toss for me! Come on, toss for me!" The whining was getting on Kageyama's nerves, and he was pretty much done. Hinata just never ran out of energy, did he? On the edge of the court was Tsukishima, who was taking a water break while complaining to Yamaguchi about Hinata's persistent whining, while the other just nodded in agreement. It had been going on for a while now and Tsukishima was starting to get a headache. On the other side of the court were Nishinoya and Tanaka, who were bothering Asahi, while Daichi and Suga were trying to stop them. They kept trying to talk about the girls they had seen him talking to earlier that day, but he wouldn't budge. All in all, it was an average practice that was occurring in Karasuno's gym. There was only one thing missing. It was a certain dark haired third year volleyball club manager. Yachi had looked worried for a bit, and everyone had noticed, even the ones who had been messing around.

"Yachi what's the matter? You look worried and upset. Is something bothering you?" Suga's voice could be heard throughout the gym. It was calm and soothing. Everyone stopped practice to see what had Yachi so nervous. Yachi had always been a shy and worried person by nature, but none of them had seen her that worried before. Everyone was looking at her, which caused her to have a stutter, but she explained what was bothering her. "Ki-Kiyoko-san said she w-would be h-here before practice s-started, but she hasn't shown up yet!" Yachi spit the end out really quick with no stutters, so some didn't understand. Luckily Suga could translate the gibberish into something the team could easily understand. "So you're worried about Kiyoko-san? Is that what's bothering you?" A swift shake of Yachi's head confirmed his guess.

"Don't worry Yachi-san! Kiyoko-san runs a little late sometimes for weekend practice, so you shouldn't worry too much! If you really are worried that much, Tanaka and I would be happy to help you find out where she is, right Tanaka?" Nishinoya turned around to look at Tanaka, who immediately responded in an equally loud voice. "Of course! You can rely on us Yachi-san!" Yachi was happy that they offered to help, but she didn't want to interrupt their practice. That's the whole reason she didn't mention her worries about Kiyoko in the first place. "No guys it's fine! You said she normally runs late for weekend practice right? Well then I shouldn't worry! Thank you guys for the offer though."

After that, practice continued on as normal. They kept on practicing, trying to ignore the worried look Yachi still carried on her face, even after Noya's reassuring speech. They tried and tried, but it was becoming more difficult for certain people to ignore Yachi's worry. Everyone could feel the tense and concerned aura coming from the group, and it floated through the air for the rest of the practice. "Yachi-san, are you sure you don't want Tanaka and I to help you look for Kiyoko-san? I think everyone is worried now. She normally isn't this la-" Before Nishinoya could finish his sentence, the gym doors were opened. Everyone's attention turned to the now open gym doors. In the doorway was the person they all had been worried for. "Kiyoko-san! You're finally here!" Kiyoko was in the doorway, hunched over while holding something that looked like a bag. She didn't respond to Yachi's greetings. "Do you need help carrying your stuff Kiyoko-san?" Again, Kiyoko did not respond to Yachi. Even without Kiyoko saying yes to her offer, Yachi went over to help carry her bags. "Hey Daichi, isn't she acting weird? Kiyoko-san I mean." Suga voiced his worry to the captain, but he shrugged it off. "The bag is probably just really heavy Suga. You shouldn't wor-" This time it wasn't the gym doors that cut off his sentence. It was something that everyone wished they could unhear.

It was an ear splitting scream that resonated throughout the large gym, echoing off the walls. The scream sent a shiver down everyone's spins. It had come from none other than Yachi, who was slowly backing away from Kiyoko. "Yachi! What's wrong?" The captain's question was answered when Yachi turned around. Her hands were covered in a deep red liquid. Blood. It dropped from her fingertips, splattering onto the newly cleaned gym floor. Before any questions could be asked or answered, Kiyoko looked up for the first time since she had arrived, and everyone wished she hadn't. What stood there was not the Kiyoko that everyone knew. It was a monster. Her shirt was ripped, and there was a large chunk of her stomach missing. And the blood, when did that giant puddle get there? It was dripping from everywhere on her body. Her eyes were a milky white,vacanant of any emotion. "Ki-Kiyoko-san?" Yachi's voice was wavering with fear, her legs felt like they were about to give out beneath her. In response to Yachi's question, Kiyoko let out what could only be identified as a growl. She looked Yachi straight in the eye, and charged. She grabbed onto the other's shoulder, and bit. Again, Yachi's ear piercing scream rang throughout the gym, but this time it was different. It wasn't a scream of fear. No, it was a scream of pure pain.

"Yachi!" But it was too late. Yachi dropped to the floor, a loud thud and crack resounded throughout the gym when she fell, cracking her head open. Everyone was paralyzed. "Wh-what?" Of course it was Tanaka who spoke first. "Kiyoko..." Tanaka took one step towards Kiyoko, and she looked up. Then she sprinted. Had she always been that fast? She was running straight at Tanaka, and he had nowhere to run, so he closed his eyes. Was this how he was going to die? Then the sound of her footsteps stopped. They were replaced by a single crack. He looked up, to see everyone looking at a certain blonde hair middle blocker. Tsukishima stood there, bloody metal water bottle in hand. "Were you all about to just let him die like Yachi?"

No one responded to that. Would she have killed Tanaka too? Tsukishima walked over to the door and looked outside. It was just as he had thought. "Look for yourselves. Kiyoko isn't the only one who looks like that." Everyone walked over to the doors. Tsukishima hadn't been lying. There were people walking around, covered in blood. Some were eating corpses, tearing through the flesh with ease. "Are those....." "Zombies, if I had to guess." Tsukishima responded with no hesitation. He was the only one who was semi calm, besides Kageyama and Daichi. "H-how? Wh-why?" They all turned for what seemed like the 10th time that day to see who was speaking. It was none other than the ultimate decoy, Hinata. "Why Yachi and Kiyoko-san?" He was standing there, the tears in his eyes threatening to come down in a downpour any second. Suga hesitantly approached the boy, afraid he may scare him. "Hinata?" Hinata jumped on Suga, crying into his shoulder. His entire body was shaking. Suga tried to comfort the boy, but there wasn't much he could do. Everyone turned away, all of them upset enough, even without Hinata's cries. Everyone stood there for a while, all wondering about their families and friends.

"If all of them are as aggressive and fast as Kiyoko, then we should probably block any possible entrances into the gym." Tsukishima's voice rang loudly over Hinata's sobs. "Tsukishima is right. Nishinoya and Tanaka, take the doors. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima take the windows. Hinata, Kageyama, Suga, and Asahi please collect any possible weapons and resources we could use that are in the gym." The captain of the team had finally snapped out of his trance like state and took charge. Everyone did as he said, even if they went a bit slow. Hinata had finally stopped crying and walked off to do what Daichi had told him to. After about 40 minute, the entire team had done what had been asked of them. They all gathered in a circle in the center of the gym. A lot of the team was still out of it. That included Hinata, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka. Especially Tanaka. He was still trying to get over the fact that he could have had the same fate as Yachi, at the hands of Kiyoko nonetheless. “What do we have for resources?” Daichi looked determined, but tired. “Well we have a bit of food from everyone's lunches, some tools we can use as weapons, and everyone’s water bottles.” “That isn’t much, but we will be okay for a while. We will need to portion our food and water. I guess we will have everyone pick out a weapon for protection.” Everyone was hesitant to grab one of the many tools that were spread out on the floor. Some of them wondered where they had found the tools.

The first to step forward, however, was none other than Kageyama. He stepped forward and grabbed a wrench. Hinata then followed, grabbing a red screwdriver. One by one everyone grabbed a weapon. Once everyone had grabbed a weapon, everyone stood there. What would they do now? What about their families? Their teammates who had not come to practice? A few of them had started to cry. Looking at each other, everyone could see that the others were thinking the same thing. What are we going to do? No one could answer that. They were all alone as far as they knew, with no adults. “W-what should we d-do?” Yamaguchi had broken down crying after saying this. What was he going to do? He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up. He was surprised to see Asahi looking down at him. “We have to try and survive together.” Everyone was surprised that Asahi was the one that had stepped forward. “Yo-you’re right Asahi. Thank you.” Yamaguchi stood up and cleaned himself up. “Well, I think we should probably change into more protective clothing. Do you guys have your clothes?” Everyone nodded their heads. “We should probably have shifts for people to be on looked out. We have to be safe since we don’t know much about what’s out there.” Everyone agreed with Tsukishima. Daichi listed off who would be working each shift. Hinata and Kageyama would be working the first shift, Asahi and Suga would be working the second shift, and Tsukishima and himself would be working the third shift. “We will rotate who works each one every night. When your shift is done just wake up the next shifters.” Daichi made sure that everyone understood before sending them off. Everyone separated into small groups, each talking to each other in small voices that didn’t fit them. Some of them weren’t even talking. 

Everyone was still in shock. What was happening? They had no idea. What caused this? Was anyone out there? Was help coming? Who was infected, and how were they infected? Why? Just why? They all had these questions, but no one could answer them. Time felt like it had stopped, and everyone was hoping that it was all a bad dream. Just a bad dream, that's all that it was. But it wasn’t. Yachi’s ear piercing scream was too real for it to be a bad dream. Eventually, everyone ran out of things to talk about. The gym was silent, the groans of the undead flowing through the cracks of the gym door. The air felt like concrete, suffocating them. Eventually, the sun set, leaving it dark and cold in the Karasuno gym. “Everyone I think we should go to bed. We will most likely need energy, and we don’t know when our next full night of sleep will be.”

With tired nods, everyone agreed. They all spread out throughout the gym, all of them making sure to avoid the windows and doors. One by one, everyone drifted off to sleep with tense shoulders. Only Kageyama and Hinata were awake since they were watching for the first shift.For a while they just sat there, watching the entrances in silence, the shuffle of undead feet outside as background noise. Hinata had a dried trail of tears going down his face. Even so, his face held no emotion at all. At least, that’s what it looked like to Kageyama, but he was never good at reading people's emotions. The silence was broken by one question that came out of Hinata’s mouth. “Are we going to die?” Kageyama looked up from his feet to see Hinata looking at him. Did he really think Kageyama would know how to answer that question? “I don’t know Hinata.” Hinata’s shoulders very obviously slumped at his answer. The rest of their shift was spent in silence, with the occasional glance at each other. “I think it’s time for the second shift. Can you go wake up Suga? I’m going to wake up Asahi.” Hinata nodded to Kageyama and walked over to wake up Suga. Kageyama walked over to Asahi. Hinata shook Suga’s shoulder a bit. “Suga-senpai please wake up. It’s time for the second shift.” Suga rose up from his sleeping position and allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark. “Hinata? Oh yeah, second shift. I’ll go.” Suga stood up and grabbed his weapon. “You should rest Hinata. Good night.” Hinata lazilly nodded to Suga before giving him a hug. “Good night Suga.” Suga was left with a blush on his cheeks as Hinata walked to his makeshift bed.

Suga walked over to the entrance where Asahi was already sitting. “Hey Suga.” Asahi’s voice was laced with exhaustion. “Hi Asahi. Did you sleep at all?” Suga already knew the answer to the question though. Asahi’s slumped posture and sleepy eyes spoke for him. “No. The shuffling outside made me stay awake.” Suga could understand that. The noise of the dead walking outside the gym doors was unsettling. The rest of the shift was silent except the occasional reminder Asahi got from Suga to stay awake. Eventually their shift ended, which meant they needed to grab the third shifters. “I’ll go grab Daichi, you can go grab Tsukishima.” Before Asahi said he would agree, Suga got up and walked over to Daichi. Asahi sighed. As he was about to get up and get Tsukishima, he saw a figure walking towards him. He realized that it was none other than Tsukishima. “I was awake and heard that it was my shift. Decided I should save you the trouble.” Asahi was grateful. He could barely stay awake. He left with a tired thank you to go to his bed. 

Tsukishima sat there, wondering where his shift partner was. He looked up to see Daichi walking towards him. “Hello Tsukishima.” Daichi sat down, looking exhausted. "How are you doing?" “I’m doing as okay as you can in the zombie apocalypse. You don’t look that great though.” It was true, Daichi looked exhausted. Leading the group must have worn him out. “Oh well, let’s just keep watch.” And that’s how they spent their entire shift, sitting in silence keeping watch.

The sun slowly rose, and the club slowly rose with it. The first to rise were Hinata, Suga, and Kageyama. The trio walked up to the third shifters, who were drifting off into sleep. “You guys should go to sleep. You both look exhausted!” The two looked up, and before they could agree, the sound of banging on the door woke up the entire team.


	2. The Shuffiling Never Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in the apocalypse, Tsukoshima kept his snarky nature.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an update since people like this story. Btw I think I may open a one shot Haikyuu Request story where you guys request stuff. I would prefer you guys asking for anger but I'll write anything as long as I'm comfortable with it. Anyways hope you enjoy!

*No POV*

The banging on the door continued, making the team uncomfortable. “Umm...should we open the door?” Yamaguchi’s voice was quiet. “Really? Really?! Yeah let’s just open the door and have the undead walk in!” Tsukishima's voice was louder than usual. It was on edge and defensive. “But what if it’s a person?”

“The chances are very unlikely Yamaguchi. Have you bothered to look outside? And besides, I’m pretty sure that if it was a person they would be asking to be let in.” Yamaguchi backed down, realizing that the other was right. No one had ever heard Tsukishima mad, especially at Yamaguchi. 

“Let’s just ignore it. The door isn’t going to open anytime soon.” Kageyama pointed to the door to prove his point. The door handles had been wrapped with metal chains they had found in the gym closet. “We should probably have breakfast. Suga and Asahi, could you come with me to help portion the food and water we have.”

Everyone dispersed throughout the gym, either looking for more supplies or talking to one another. For a bit, it seemed like everyone was calm, even if it was for just a second. The heavy atmosphere wasn’t as suffocating as it had been the day before.

“Okay everyone! It’s time for breakfast! Please only grab your portion!” Everyone listened to the captain. They all grabbed their portions and sat down. Some of them devoured their food in record time, while others spent their time picking at their food. After 50 minutes, all the plates had been cleared of their contents.

No one had any idea what they should do. Everyone was equally confused on what was happening. “We should probably watch the activity and habits of the zombies to see when it’s more clear.” Tsukishima was the only one who seemed to know what to do. Why? No one knew, but they were grateful that someone could keep a level head.

“Yamaguchi and I can watch for a while. We can switch with someone else later.” Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand and walked off towards the door. “Well then….” Daichi had been leading the group so far, but only with the help of Tsukishima. 

What was he supposed to do? “Hinata and Suga could you help me with keeping track of supplies. We are already running low since most of the food from everyone's lunch boxes is perishable.” Daichi was right. Almost all the food that had been in the lunch boxes was perishable, making their food supply diminish quickly. 

The rest of the group split up again, some talking to each other, others opting to rest and nap. It was mostly silent, allowing the shuffling of undead feet to filter through the door once again. Everyone was obviously unsettled by this, but they tried their best to ignore it. After a while of rotating shifts and ran out of things to entertain themselves with. “I’m so boooored.” Of course it was Noya to mention the lack of entertaining things to do first. 

“Well unless you want to walk to the store and buy a game, you’re going to have to deal with it.” Even in the apocalypse, Tsukishima kept his snarky attitude. Noya put down his head, mumbling something about a “salty dinosaur”. The silence returned once again, along with the shuffling.

The day passed by again leaving the team bores, hungry, thirsty, and tired. “Guys, I think we have a problem.” Everyone looked over to Daichi, who was near the supplies. “We’re out of food.”


End file.
